At the beginning with you
by Elinea
Summary: Et si lors de la première expédition, Rodney avait réussi à s'enfuir avec Elizabeth, Sheppard et Zelenka à bord du Jumper ? Et si, tout comme elle, il avait réussi à survivre au crash du vaisseau dans l'océan ? McWeir et Beckla


Voici une nouvelle fic qui m'est venue à l'idée après avoir reregarder 'Before I Sleep' A part le prologue, chaque chapitre reprendra un épisode en entier

Disclaimers: Stargate Atlantis ne m'appartient malheuresement pas sinon ça ferais longtemps que Rodney serait avec Elizabeth et Carson avec Teyla.

Genres: Aventure/Romance

Rating; T

Couples: McWeir et léger Beckla

Résumé: Et si lors de la première expédition, Rodney avait réussi à s'enfuir avec Elizabeth, Sheppard et Zelenka à bord du Jumper ? Et si, tout comme elle, il avait réussi à survivre au crash du vaisseau dans l'océan ?

Remerciement: Ma beta lectrice préféré MagicAnzu

**

* * *

**

**At the beginning with you**

Prologue:

Atlantis, 10 000ans auparavant

Une jeune femme aux cheveux bruns et bouclés se cachait derrière l'un des piliers de la salle de contrôle afin que les Anciens, qui quittaient Atlantis pour retourner sur Terre, ne puissent la voir. Elle regarda Moros et Mélia, les deux chefs du Haut Conseil d'Atlantis, passaient la porte des étoiles. Janus, l'Ancien qui les avaient aidés, s'avança, à son tour, vers la porte. Il se tourna vers elle et lui adressa un sourire avant de traverser la porte lui aussi. Il ne restait plus qu'une personne mais avant qu'elle ne puisse franchir la porte, la jeune femme ne put se retenir plus longtemps.

"Attends !"

En entendant la voix, la personne se retourna. Il s'agissait d'un homme d'une trentaine d'années, les cheveux bruns et courts et aux yeux marrons clairs presque bleus. La jeune femme descendit les escaliers de la salle de contrôle qui menait à la porte des étoiles. Elle se jeta dans les bras de l'homme qui la serra tendrement contre lui.

"Je t'en prie, restes avec moi."

Des larmes coulaient sur le visage de la femme.

"Tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas. Je dois repartir avec eux sinon les Anciens se douteront de quelque chose."

Il s'écarta légèrement d'elle et la jeune femme essuya ses larmes.

"Oui, tu as raison. C'est juste que je trouve injuste que cela doive finir comme ça."

L'homme l'embrassa tendrement puis s'éloigna en direction de la porte. Il lui tourna toujours le dos lorsqu'il reprit la parole.

"Mais tu sais, si tu réussies..."

Il se retourna vers elle et lui sourit.

"Alors, ça ne sera que le début."

Elle lui sourit en retour et il traversa la porte des étoiles. La porte se referma après son passage. La jeune femme se retrouva désormais seule sur Atlantis.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Atlantis, de nos jours

Quartiers d'habitations terminés. On continue. //

// Une seconde avant de passer à autre chose. Avez-vous repéré mieux que nos quartiers actuels //

// J'ai vu quelques pièces plutôt chouettes à vrai dire. //

// Et de combien de m² est-ce que l'on parle //

// Et je suis qui, Rodney ? Votre agent immobilier ? Nous sommes ici pour découvrir les secrets d'Atlantis. //

Teyla et Ford échangèrent un regard. Eux et le major Sheppard exploraient les sections inconnues d'Atlantis pendant que McKay les suivait depuis la salle de contrôle. Et, comme d'habitude, lui et Sheppard avaient encore une fois une conversation très constructive.

// Bon, je cherche un deux pièces avec balcon mais s'il n'y en a pas, j'en ferais pas un fromage. //

Sheppard soupira.

// Vous n'avez rien de mieux à raconter McKay //

// Si, maintenant que j'y pense. Teyla, vous ne nous aviez pas dit que vous aviez été invitée à dîner ce soir. //

Teyla stoppa net sa marche. Le major la regarda surpris tandis qu'un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du jeune lieutenant.

"C'est vrai Teyla ?"

Elle fit un léger sourire à Aiden avant de réactiver sa radio.

// Comment êtes-vous au courant Dr McKay //

// Ça c'est mon secret. Pourquoi vous ne nous dîtes pas le nom de l'heureux élu //

// Il s'agit de mes affaires personnelles //

Le canadien ne s'en offusqua pas le moins du monde.

// De tout façon, je sais de qui il s'agit. //

Ford se mêla à la conversation pendant que Sheppard levait les yeux au ciel devant le comportement de gamin de son équipe.

// Ah oui ? Et c'est qui //

// Il s'agit de... //

// RODNEY //

Il s'agissait d'Eilzabeth qui venait de ramener le scientifique sur Terre et qui le regardait sévèrement. Elle s'adressa à Sheppard à travers sa radio.

// Major ! Continuez à explorer la citée et prévenez nous si vous trouvez quoique ce soit d'intéressant. //

// Bien reçu Dr Weir. //

Une fois la transmission éteinte, elle dirigea à nouveau son regard vers McKay qui se sentait honteux.

"Rodney, puis-je savoir pourquoi vous violez la vie privée de Teyla ?

-J'y peux rien si je me trouvais devant les quartiers de Carson lorsqu'il lui a proposé ce dîner.

-Certes mais ce n'est pas une raison pour le raconter à tout le personnel surtout si Teyla ne le souhaite pas."

Rodney laissa échapper un profond soupir. Une fois de plus, il s'inclinait devant Elizabeth sans doute à cause des sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour elle même s'il refusait de l'admettre.

"Eh bien, j'espère que cela pourra me faire pardonner."

Il sortit d'une de ses poches une petite boîte rectangulaire noire.

"Joyeux anniversaire Elizabeth !"

Il lui tendit la boîte qu'elle prit. Lorsqu'elle l'ouvrit, Elizabeth n'y croyait pas ses yeux. La boîte contenait un collier en argent avec, au bout, ses initiales entrelacés et faites dans une espèce de cristal bleu.

"C'est vraiment magnifique Rodney."

Elle mit le collier autour du cou.

"Où l'avez-vous trouvé ?

- Lors de ma dernière visite sur le continent, j'ais demandé à une artisane athosienne de le confectionner. Il vous plait ?

-Oh oui ! Je vous remercie infiniment mais juste une question: comment avez-vous su que c'était mon anniversaire ?"

McKay se mit à sourire.

"Motus et bouche cousue."

Elizabeth lui rendit son sourire. Elle posa la main sur le pendentif qui se trouvait désormais autour de son cou. C'est pour ça qu'elle aimait le scientifique canadien. Il pouvait souvent être raleur, impatient et énervé mais, au fond, c'était quelqu'un de gentil, sympathique et même parfois compréhensif, pour quiconque le connaissait bien.

// Dr Weir //

Il s'agissait du major Sheppard.

// Qu'il y a-t-il major //

// On a trouvé ce qui semble être un laboratoire des Anciens. //

McKay se joignit à la conversation.

// La citée en comporte des dizaines. Est-ce que celui-ci comporte quelque chose de particulier //

Sheppard et son équipe explorait le labo. Il s'approcha d'une console et lorsqu'il posa sa main dessus, elle revint immédiatement à la vie, du à la présence de son gène. Ce que Sheppard, Teyla et Ford découvrirent les laissèrent bouches bées.

// Oui, en effet. Je dirais même très particulier. //

Devant eux se tenait un caisson de stase dans lequel se trouvait une très vieille femme.

* * *

Voilà pour le prologue. J'aimerais avoir vos avis et ce que vous en pensez 


End file.
